


How Do I Convey This?

by SpicyCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), These two are just too cute for one another, klance, this is my first klance fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCookie/pseuds/SpicyCookie
Summary: No, this was all wrong. This was not what was supposed to happen. Lance was supposed to be the guy always one step behind, trying to catch up to Keith. He was supposed to tease and argue with him, get on his very last nerve and push him farther, to new lengths, to always be one step above him.But now... Now it's all wrong.Now, every time he smiles, Keith's stomach cramps out of longing. Every time he looks in his direction, he feels his face grow hot. Every brush of his hand or hip or arm or leg or eyes drives him crazy, absolutely crazy. Keith was supposed to be the one always a step ahead but now…Now Lance might be winning for once.Keith and Lance realize at similar times that they had fallen for the other person. However, they don't know how to confess their feelings. Shenanigans ensue.





	How Do I Convey This?

No, this was all wrong. This was not what was supposed to happen. Lance was supposed to be the guy always one step behind, trying to catch up to Keith. He was supposed to tease and argue with him, get on his very last nerve and push him farther, to new lengths, to always be one step above him.  
But now... Now it's all wrong.  
Now, every time he smiles, Keith's stomach cramps out of longing. Every time he looks in his direction, he feels his face grow hot. Every brush of his hand or hip or arm or leg or eyes drives him crazy, absolutely crazy. Keith was supposed to be the one always a step ahead but now…  
Now Lance might be winning for once.  
What is wrong with him? Why this sudden change? It seemed like just yesterday, he looked at Lance with contempt, wondering how he could be so flirtatious and oblivious and annoying.  
"Keith?"  
Keith looked up from the corner of the floor he was staring at, mentally shaking himself from his stupor. How long had he been in there, contemplating? He squinted in front of him and saw Lance frowning in his direction.  
"Keith, you doing all right?" He took a step forward and rested his hand on his shoulder. "You looked like you were ready to kill a man."  
"I'm fine." He answered, shaking his hand off his shoulder, his touch leaving a burning sensation. "I'm just... Tired, is all."  
Lance gave a soft smile, making Keith's heart flop slightly. "Go take a break then! The black paladin needs a nap every once in a while- just ask Shiro."  
"You're right, Lance. I'll do that."  
He patted his shoulder gently, gave one last smile, then walked away with his hands tucked into his pockets.  
Keith slid onto the floor, the wall cool and hard behind him. Suddenly, the realization came crashing down on him, like in those movies where the ceiling collapses on the main character. This was why he had fallen for Lance. His care and kindness for others, his need to put others before himself.  
He let out a shuddered breath. Has he ever had anyone care about him so much? His thoughts trailed to Shiro, who had guided him since he'd joined the Garrison. His age had always put a barrier between the two of them though- he was just old enough where he couldn't completely relate to him anymore. So, no, no one had cared for him on such a level. This was why Lance was able to find a place in his heart and make a little cocoon inside of it.  
Keith, best pilot of his generation, couldn't guide himself out of this situation.

...

The best pilot of his generation stood alone in the corner of the room, glaring, always staring. How Lance wished he could smooth out the anger in his face and allow Keith to smile for once. When was the last time he saw him smile? He wished he could see it once more, to feel that pang of longing again.  
"Keith, you doing all right?" He walked over and placed his hand onto his shoulder, looking down and analyzing every single feature on his face. Trying to gather as much information as possible.  
He looked up at him and, for a moment, Keith looked happy and innocent. But then his face became guarded again, and shook his hand off quickly. “I’m fine. Just… tired is all.”  
Lance gave a small tight grin, hoping Keith couldn’t see how worried he was. "Go take a break then! The black paladin needs a nap every once in a while- just ask Shiro."  
‘Please smile or chuckle or something.’ He pleaded internally.  
But he only replied, “You're right, Lance. I'll do that."  
Saddened yet not surprised, Lance gave a soft pat and smile, hoping to convey a deeper message he had been feeling for a long while. He walked off, his eyes cast downwards, hands in his pockets. Despite his disappointment, his heart hammered chaotically in his chest, thumping loudly.  
If only Keith could see how much he cared about him. How… how he wanted to hold him, and allow him to rest his head onto his shoulder and talk about what’s bothering him, what he enjoys, anything. How he wanted to care and support him in every way, in any way possible. But how could he get Keith to see that? How could he show him all of this?  
With all of his flirting experience, he didn’t know how to actually show a person how much he cared about them.  
Keith… Keith won this one.


End file.
